Alexander Leland Cayne
Alexander Leland Cayne, sometimes called Leland Alexander, Jack or even Wheelchair Guy (as Agent 47 calls him), is the former Director of the FBI and secretly the leader of The Franchise, an illegal contract killing agency and one wing of the Alpha Zerox secret society. He is the narrator and eventually revealed as the main antagonist of Hitman: Blood Money. He is a target for Agent 47 in Requiem. Background Early life According to a Mississippi newspaper, he is a graduate from University of Mississippi, he enjoyed fishing in the region, and returned in January 2005 to speak to the graduating class. He also became a successful businessman, which might explain his very lavish mansion. His major injuries (paralysis and skin missing from the left side of his face) are from a work-related accident according to the Blood Money official website. He firmly believes it was an assassination attempt, which began his obsession with contract killers. He came to learn a lot about Agent 47 and Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer's project, which later aided his own efforts, though it is unknown how soon he became involved with murder-for-hire. Life Among Killers Along with the CIA, he lead the FBI to try to kill 47. Cayne classified 47 and the cloning project as a weapon of mass destruction, in that a dictator could clone an entire army to give themselves much better quality and quantity soldiers. In truth, he wanted to eliminate his ICA rivals and improve his own inferior cloning program, for which he needed a DNA sample from 47. He also wanted a monopoly of cloning technology, for which he would destroy all information and install a US President who would ban cloning. Hitman: Blood Money consists almost entirely of events retold by Cayne to reporter Rick Henderson in a private interview, Cayne however is lying about the events in question and is eventually revealed to be only using the reporter as a mean to advance his plans for the Franchise' cloning capabilities. Cayne tells Henderson that he first learned of 47 in early 2004. Very soon after, he somehow extended his influence to Albert Fournier, a dirty police chief in Paris, who nearly had 47 arrested before he was killed on March 18. A day earlier, he had US Vice President Spaulding Burke killed in a supposed car accident. In the following months, Cayne used corrupt politicians to install Daniel Morris as Vice President, also furthering his pursuit of 47 and trying to kill secretary of interior Jimmy Macklin (prevented by 47). By late 2005, he successfully put the ICA out of business using his top assassins led by the infamous Mark Parchezzi III, a class two clone grown by the Franchise for the specific purpose of wiping out the ICA and 47. He finally planned to have president Tom Stewart killed when 47 kills Morris and Mark Parchezzi III. Eventually, Cayne learned the location of 47's hideout and seemingly convinced Diana to turn against 47 and kill him in exchange for sparing her life. After retrieving 47's body, Cayne contacted Rick Henderson and welcomed Diana into The Franchise, saying that a woman like her was "entitled to a very special role, indeed." Cayne then used 47's funeral and apparent dead body as proof for Henderson's story, almost completing his plans. Diana however had stayed loyal to 47 and used a serum that puts a person in a death-like state. At the funeral, she kisses 47 on his lips using the antidote to the serum before placing his signature Silverballers on his chest and quietly leaves the church grounds, locking the gates behind her. Just as 47 was going to descend into the crematorium, he rises and, using his Silverballers, slaughtered everyone attending the funeral including the priest, Henderson, Cayne's Franchise agents and Cayne himself. Gallery 337458-cayne_large.png|Full body render of Alexander Leland Cayne. Alexander-cayne.jpg|Cayne as seen in a promotional rendering. Cayne1.jpg|Close Up of Cayne's face. Alex Cayne.jpg|Cayne smoking a cigar while retelling the event in Blood Money. HitmanBloodMoney 2012-05-13 20-18-05-78.jpg|Alexander Cayne at the End of Blood money Trivia *Alexander Leland Cayne resembles Le Chiffre from the remake of the 2006 James Bond 007 Casino Royale starring Daniel Craig. Le Chiffre is played by the Danish Actor Mads Mikkelsen. * He is referred to as Alexander Leland Cayne in the game's official website, but only as Jack Alexander in the game's cutscenes and newspaper articles. A radio program overheard in Hitman: Absolution refers to him as Alexander Cayne. * It is unknown in what capacity he worked for the CIA other than he had some role in its efforts to hunt 47. * In mission Requiem, he may escape if 47 was busy taking his bodyguards out, but like everyone else, he will be stuck at the main entrance. * 47 refers to him as "Wheelchair guy". * In the game's cutscenes, Cayne's right arm is shown to be paralyzed, which is emphasized when he requires the assistance of his nurse to perform a task as simple as lighting a cigar. However, in the final mission, he is able to wield a custom M1911 pistol with his right arm without any difficulty. * In the final mission, Cayne will die instantly if he attempts to travel down the stairs from the lobby into the lower hallway, despite the fact that there is a ramp meant specifically to accommodate wheelchairs. This can occur if the player retreats down the stairs, and Cayne attempts to pursue them. * Cayne appears to have slightly more health than a normal character, as it takes about 4 silverballer shots to the torso to kill him, whereas most other characters in the game die after only 1 or 2 torso shots. However, he is not as durable as Mark Parchezzi III, Maynard John, or Anthony Martinez. It is possible he is wearing a low-level bulletproof vest underneath his suit. * Due to a bug, disarming him will push him out of his chair, where he will stand up and crouch (making full use of his legs) in surrender like anyone else. * Cayne has no date of death to reveal as Requiem's date is not revealed. Video de:Alexander Leland Cayne es:Alexander Leland Cayne it:Alexander Leland Cayne Category:Characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Victims of 47 Category:The Franchise